Juntos
by Nebula Stream
Summary: Él nunca pensó por todo lo que se puede pasar cuando se ama de verdad. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

Todo empezó recién empezado el mes de agosto. La estación por la que pasábamos era otoño. Tenia 20 años y estaba en mi cuarto semestre de derecho en la universidad de Tokio.

Solía salir todos los fines de semana con compañeros en plan de conquista, en los cuales era yo quien siempre conseguía las chicas mas atractivas, y que siempre daban las mejores noches.

Un lunes de ese otoño fui a aquel café en el cual un amigo me había conseguido trabajo después de haberle pedido ayuda en busca de uno. No es como si hubiera querido trabajar, pero aunque mis padres me enviaran un sustento mensual, no podía dejarlo ir todo en mis usuales salidas.

Al entrar al lugar, busqué a mi amigo Isaak con la mirada entre las numerosas personas, pero él fue mas rápido y me encontró primero.

—¡Hyoga!— saludó mientras se acercaba hacia mi. Tomó mi brazo y empezó a arrastrarme apresuradamente hacia alguna parte. —Vamos, te presentaré al jefe.

Me llevó hasta el lugar mas recóndito del café detrás de una puerta, lugar que al parecer era la zona de descanso de los empleados, donde había una cafetera, una mini nevera, un microondas, una mesa, algunas sillas y una puerta con una placa que decía "Vestuario de empleados".

Isaak salió de la zona de descanso a seguir cubriendo su turno no sin antes decirme que me sentara y que esperara a quien seria mi jefe.

Unos 5 minutos después por la misma puerta por la que salió Isaak, entró un hombre puede que unos 10 o 13 años mayor que yo, de corto cabello rubio y ojos azules. Me fijé en su placa, la cual decía "Aioros" con un "Gerente" escrito debajo de este.

Me levante de la silla y me acerqué hacia él. Al tenerlo en frente de mi, hice una pequeña reverencia y me presenté.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sawatari Hyoga.

—¡Oh! Tu eres quien mencionó Isaak. Lamento haberme demorado, pero uno de los empleados está algo retrasado y estaba cubriendo su zona mientras no está— dijo el hombre.

Por lo que decía, noté que era un jefe amable y tranquilo como para no estar enfadado por la ausencia de uno de sus empleados, y que incluso estuviera cubriendo parte de su turno. —Bueno, ¿deseas empezar hoy?. El uniforme que le pediste a Isaak que encargara por ti ya llegó.

—Sí señor.

Después que me entregara el uniforme, me llevo al vestuario de empleados y me asignó un casillero. Antes de irse para que me cambiara, me dijo que lo buscara apenas terminara.

Mientras me cambiaba, eché un vistazo a los demás casilleros y lo que decía la placa de cada uno.

**"Aioros", "Isaak", "Seiya", "Shiryu", "Sorrento", "Milo", "Camus", "Shun"**.

Al parecer eran los nombres de quienes serían mis compañeros.

Terminé de abrochar el ultimo botón y salí del vestuario, atravesé la zona de descanso y al salir de esta empecé a buscar con la mirada al jefe entre la gente.

Lo vi cerca de la puerta, pero no estaba solo, estaba hablando con un joven de cabello castaño que cargaba una maleta en su espalda y llevaba una gorra, la cual no me permitía ver su rostro, ademas de que la distancia tampoco ayudaba. El joven no hacía mas que reverenciarse una y otra vez rápidamente.

Pude notar como el jefe le decía que no se preocupara antes de que diera la vuelta y empezara a acercarse hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Pasó por mi lado y entró a la zona de descanso -y así me di cuenta que era uno de mis compañeros-, y aunque hubiera entrado apresuradamente, igualmente logré mirar su rostro.

Tenía facciones finas, piel muy blanca y unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda; tal vez no era un "él" sino una "ella", pero luego recordé que no había visto ningún nombre femenino en los casilleros.

Me acerqué al jefe y esté me dio un recorrido por el lugar. Me explicó como se hacía cada cosa, me presento a los chefs del lugar: Milo, un hombre rubio de cabello largo quien se encargaba de los platos de sal, y Camus, igualmente con el pelo largo pero rojo, y se encargaba de los de dulce.

Me enseño cual sería la zona que cubriría de ahora en adelante y como atender a los clientes.

Después de un par de practicas vio que al parecer ya estaba listo y se fue para que empezara.

—Buena suerte— dijo antes de desaparecer en el otro lado del lugar.

Mi turno comenzó bien. Mi zona estaba numerosamente en mayoría llena de mujeres, cosa por la cual Isaak se quejó conmigo cuando casualmente esperábamos nuestras ordenes al mismo tiempo junto a la barra.

—No es justo. Ahora no es solo cuando salimos sino hasta en el trabajo.

Ver a Isaak celoso por ese tipo de situaciones siempre me hacía reír, y no es que no lo hiciera muy seguido.

Echando un vistazo por el lugar, vi al joven de hacía un rato atendiendo en la zona contigua a la mía.

Su zona también se encontraba llena, y como en la mía, en mayoría de mujeres. Sus movimientos eran definidos, como escribía, como hablaba, como caminaba, y eso le gusta a las personas del otro genero; pero sabia que su arma letal era la sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro al atender a la gente.

—Isaak, ¿quién es él?— pregunté a mi amigo y señalé al castaño mirando en su dirección.

—Es Shun. Trabaja aquí desde antes que yo.— respondió Isaak mirandolo también. —Es una gran persona, demasiado gentil y caballeroso; su zona es la mas llena del lugar. Y no, no es una chica.

—Jamás pensé eso.— dije, pero la mirada acusadora de Isaak me hizo aceptar que sí lo había llegado a pensar.

—Yo pensé lo mismo al principio, incluso pensé en acercarmele porque Seiya me dijo que lo intentara. Al hacerlo, me dio demasiada vergüenza cuando me dijo que era hombre. Traté de evitarlo mi primer mes aquí y le di su merecido a Seiya, quien por cierto también trabaja en este lugar.

No pude evitar reír al suceso de Isaak, pero en ese momento pensé que si también hubiera creído que Shun era mujer, me le habría acercado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Milo y el sonido de la campana que indicaba que las ordenes ya estaban listas.

Mi primer día de trabajo estuvo agotador. Atendiendo gente y llevando ordenes de allí para allá, ademas de recoger las mesas y arreglarlas de nuevo para el siguiente cliente. Me topé con otros de mis compañeros pero no intercambiamos ninguna palabra y no sabia quién era quien.

Increíblemente con el que menos me topé fue con Shun, pero en las pocas veces que nos encontramos en la barra de la cocina, noté lo ordenado y eficiente que era en lo que hacia por como anotaba las ordenes y transportaba rápidamente los platillos de la barra a los clientes.

Después de cerrar, el jefe nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en la zona de descanso antes de cambiarnos.

Todos se sentaron, menos el jefe y yo, ya que este me puso a un lado de él en frente de todos los demás.

—Muchachos, ya lo debieron haber visto. Él es Hyoga.— me señaló —De ahora en adelante trabajará aquí, y como ustedes, cubrirá los turnos de por la tarde hasta la noche, ayudenlo en lo que necesite.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Sawatari Hyoga, tengo 20 años y estoy en cuarto semestre de derecho en la Todai.— dije en una pequeña reverencia.

Luego cada uno de mis ahora compañeros empezaron a presentarse.

Empezó Nakagawa Shiryu, quien cumpliría mi edad en octubre. Estaba en cuarto semestre de literatura en la universidad de Meiji. Tenia el pelo largo y negro, y era casi de mi estatura; parecía una persona demasiado seria. Su zona era la que se encontraba mas lejos de la mía.

Luego habló Igarashi Seiya que tenía 18-pero menciónó alrededor de un millón de veces que cumpliría 19 en diciembre y que esperaba un regalo de mi parte-, estaba en segundo semestre de ciencias deportivas en la universidad de Waseda-ademas de mencionar que también formaba parte del equipo de fútbol de esta-.

Seiya tenia un corto cabello castaño y era mas bajo que yo. Era demasiado hablador, activo y sociable. Recordé que fue él quien ocultó a Isaak el genero de Shun.

Siguió Suzumura Sorrento. Cumpliría 22 en septiembre. Al igual que Shiryu estudiaba en Meiji y estaba en su ultimo semestre de artes.

Era de pelo rubio y corto. Se veía como una persona demasiado tranquila y refinada.

A Isaak ya lo conocía ya que era mi amigo de la infancia y estábamos en la misma facultad-solo que él estaba dos semestres por encima-, y el jefe ya me había presentado a Camus y Milo ese día.

Solo quedaba una persona.

—Kido Shun. Segundo semestre de medicina en la Todai. 18 años.

Me sorprendió los secó que fue al decir aquello. Mi impresión de él era el de una persona gentil e incluso pensé que iba a hablar de una manera tímida, pero su voz no tenia vida y ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada al hablar.

—Disculpalo Hyoga, pero Shun suele ser así con la gente que acaba de conocer. — se excusó Aioros —Si ganas su confianza será totalmente diferente.

—Ahora que lo pienso...— dijo Seiya.

—Imposible, tu no piensas.— intervino Isaak haciendo reír a todos excepto a Seiya quien reacciono enseñandole una seña obscena con su dedo medio.

—Volviendo a lo que decía— continuó —Shun cumple 19 el otro mes, debemos hacer algo, ¿no?.

Todos empezaron a decir que era una buena idea o asintieron a esta, luego se quedaron mirando a Kido en espera de una respuesta, y el castaño no dijo nada, se quedó callado un buen tiempo.

—No lo creo. Lo mas probable es que no tenga tiempo para eso.— dijo mirando hacia el piso. Sorpresivamente se levantó de sus silla y se fue acercando hacia el vestuario. —Con permiso, necesito cambiarme.

No había nadie en esa habitación que no estuviera mirando la puerta por donde había pasado Shun. Algunos miraban en su dirección con tristeza y otros con sorpresa, pero todos tenían en su mirada otro sentimiento: preocupación.

En ese momento no entendía nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

Al día, como todas las mañanas, me encaminé hacia la universidad alrededor de las 8. Ese día tenía clase de 9 a 11. Vivía en Shinjuku. Me tomaba unos 35 minutos para llegar a la universidad; tenía que caminar, tomar el subterráneo y luego tomar el bus-ademas de caminar un poco mas.

Usualmente me quedaban 15 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. 15 minutos a veces divertidos, a veces aburridos.

Seguía algo cansado del día anterior gracias al trabajo, así que compré un café y me senté en una banca buscando descansar.

Estaba demasiado exhausto, que no noté que esta ya estaba ocupada.

Estaba dormido. Me di cuenta por la tranquila forma en que respiraba. No tuve que quitarle la gorra que cubría sus ojos para darme cuenta de ello, ni tampoco para saber de quien se trataba.

Era Shun.

Reconocí la gorra negra que llevaba puesta el día anterior en el café, ademas de la maleta que se encontraba entre nosotros.

Me quedé observandolo un buen tiempo. Su respiración mantenía el mismo ritmo y se veía bastante tranquilo, por eso me sorprendí cuando lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

En un impulso, las retiré con el dorso de mi mano.

Mi acto lo despertó instantáneamente. Su rostro expresaba alteración y miedo, pero cuando me vio junto a él con la mano extendida,me miró con rabia y con un golpe alejó esta.

—Lo siento. Te asusté.— me disculpé mientras acariciaba mi mano por un golpe que no pensé que iba a ser tan fuerte. —Pero, por alguna razón comenzaste a llorar y sentí que debí hacerlo.

Él siguió mirandome con la misma expresión en el rostro, Luego se levantó de donde estaba y tomó su mochila para alejarse de ahí. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo.

—No me vuelvas a tocar— dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, y siguió su camino hacia-supuse-la facultad de medicina.

Shun me sorprendía cada vez mas.

Después de mirar el camino por el cual él se había ido, mire el reloj en mi muñeca y rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi facultad.

En la tarde fui al trabajo. Almorcé y luego me encaminé a este.

En el camino me encontré a Seiya; no podía creer lo mucho que este podía hablar. Hablaba de cualquier cosa, no paró ni un solo segundo desde que nos habíamos topado y hubo momentos en que me habría gustado golpear su cara contra una pared para ver si así lograba detenerlo. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando notaba lo bastante amigable y simpático que era, así que intenté seguirle la cuerda lo mas que podía.

Llegamos al café y todos se encontraban ahí. Shiryu y Sorrento ya estaban atendiendo clientes, Camus y Milo ya se encontraban trabajando tras la barra; solo Isaak, Seiya, Shun y yo faltábamos por cambiarnos para luego ir a atender.

En el vestuario, Seiya empezó a hablar con Shun.

Hablaban animadamente, por lo que pensé que Shun debía tenerle mucha confianza a Seiya.

Terminé de cambiarme al mismo tiempo que Isaak, y juntos salimos hacia el trabajo.

—Shun y Seiya se llevan muy bien, ¿no?— dije, internamente sorprendiendome de mis palabras.

—Shun se lleva bien con todos aquí, Seiya en especial, son mejores amigos.— respondió Isaak —Creo que el único que falta por llevarse bien con él eres tu, aunque no hay prisa, lo conoces de ayer.

—Creo que será imposible, es probable que me o…

Antes de terminar mi frase, Isaak me interrumpió.

—No digas algo así. Shun tiene un corazón muy puro, creo que lo imposible aquí es que él odie a alguien.— dijo mi amigo muy seriamente.

Así partimos caminos cada uno a su zona, y desde ahí no pude dejar de pensar en lo que Isaak había dicho.

Al finalizar el trabajo, todos nos reunimos después de cambiarnos en la zona de descanso. Me enseñaron que eso era algo común después de cerrar para hablar sobre como habían ido las cosas ese día.

No había tomado mucho tiempo, y cada uno fue dejando el lugar.

Empecé a caminar hacia la estación del subterraneo. Al llegar, esta se encontraba algo vacía respecto a la hora.

El tren no tardó en llegar, así que subí a este y tome asiento.

Agaché la cabeza, cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente. Estaba demasiado exhausto.

Al levantar la mirada, noté que frente a mi se encontraba alguien sentado mirando por la ventana.

Era Shun.

Lentamente se giró hacia mi-probablemente al sentirse observado-. Se quedó mirandome un buen tiempo, y yo a él.

—Hyoga.

Me sobresalté demasiado al oír mi nombre salir de sus labios.

El al notar que tenia el cien por ciento de mi atención, habló.

—Lo siento— dijo bajando la mirada y dejando que su castaño cabello cubriera sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?— pregunté cuando logré reaccionar a sus palabras.

—Lamento haber golpeado tu mano esta mañana. No lo merecías.— respondió en la misma posición.

Este Shun era muy diferente al que hasta ahora había visto, y se veía tan indefenso al resto de veces que no pude evitar mirarlo con ternura.

Me levanté de mi silla y me senté junto a él, dejando una de por medio entre los dos para no hacerlo sentir incomodo-por la poca confianza que debía tenerme-.

Me di cuenta que Shun notó lo que había hecho al verlo sobresaltarse un poco, pero no se movió.

—No, estabas en todo tu derecho. No debí haberte tocado, en especial porque nos conocemos desde ayer y no me debes tener ni un poco de confianza. Yo lo siento.— dije mirandolo fijamente.

Siguió en su posición un poco mas, y lentamente fue levantando la mirada hacia mi. Noté arrepentimiento y dolor en su mirada. Probablemente no podía aceptar el hecho de haber herido a alguien así fuera por una razón correcta, y eso me hizo recordar el corazón puro que tenia Shun, el cual me había mencionado Isaak ese día.

—Ya estamos a mano, ambos nos disculpamos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.— Shun me miró con sorpresa —Mejor empecemos desde cero.

Extendí mi mano hacia él, con la seguridad de que por la desconfianza él no iba a tomarla, pero me equivoqué.

—Kido Shun— dijo sosteniendo mi mano tímidamente.

Sostuve algo firme y suavemente la de él.

—Sawatari Hyoga.

**Espero actualizar continuamente, cosa que no puede estar tan complicada si sigo así de inspirada. ****Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

Desde ese día, había empezado a acercarme mas a Shun. Si me lo topaba en la universidad antes de clases charlábamos un poco, en el trabajo nos hacíamos compañía y bromeábamos mientras esperábamos las ordenes, y después de este, juntos tomábamos el tren hacia Shinjuku-supuse que era porque allá vivía.

Pasadas dos semanas y media desde mi primer día de trabajo, la relación con mis compañeros iba bien. Los fui conociendo uno a uno, y aunque todos eran diferentes, logré conformar una amistad con todos.

Al final de esa semana, todos decidimos salir ese sábado después del trabajo.

Todos accedieron inmediatamente, excepto Shun, quien decía que tenia cosas que hacer, pero por la insistencia de todos accedió al final.

Fuimos a un bar cerca en Shibuya donde tomamos unos tragos y pasamos un buen rato charlando y riendo, en especial de Seiya que así lo quisiera, aun no podía tomar alcohol y terminó tomando jugo toda la noche-ademas de que fuimos a ese bar a propósito para que aquello sucediera-.

Shun estuvo la mayoría del tiempo callado escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A veces reía por los comentarios, y cuando no era así se veía perdido en sus pensamientos. La única acción que usualmente notaba de su parte era que miraba demasiado la hora en su celular.

Nos dio la una de la mañana y todos perfectamente sentían que podían seguir hasta mas tarde.

Excepto Shun.

—Ya es hora de irme.— dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—¿Por qué Shun? Es demasiado temprano.— Seiya no quería que su mejor amigo se fuera, supongo que era por lo que me habían dicho sobre que Shun no solía salir con ellos.

—Lo siento, pero ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.— y así se dio la vuelta y se fue dirigiendo hacia la salida lentamente.

—Yo también me voy. Nos vemos.— dije rápidamente levantandome de mi lugar para alcanzar a Shun que ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida-y evitar que los demás me detuvieran con preguntas.

Lo alcancé fuera del bar. Me acerqué rápidamente y lo tome por el hombro para detenerlo.

—¿Hyoga?— dijo sorprendido de verme ahí junto a él.

—Vas hacia Shinjuku, ¿cierto?— pregunté.

El aun sorprendido asintió.

—Te acompaño. Ya no hay trenes y si vamos juntos es menos peligroso.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Sé que parezco mujer y me veo débil, pero no es así, y realmente puedo defenderme.— dijo, creo que algo ofendido.

Rápidamente reaccioné.

—Bueno, dejemoslo en que simplemente quería acompañarte.— dije, provocando sorpresa en Shun y hasta en mi mismo por decirlo de forma tan sincera-pero lo dejé pasar.

Shun se giró.

—Vamos.— y empezó a caminar, conmigo junto a él.

El camino de Shibuya hacia Shinjuku era largo, pero con Shun no lo sentí de esa manera. Hablamos todo el camino como solíamos hacerlo en el tren después del trabajo. Usualmente bromeaba para sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Había descubierto por Shiryu que la sonrisa que Shun usaba con los clientes en el trabajo no era de verdad, y me di cuenta que tenia razón cuando lo vi sonriendo realmente un día en el tren después de contarle un anécdota de cuando estaba en secundaria. Si su sonrisa falsa era bella, no existía ninguna que se comparara a la de verdad.

—¿Sucede algo?

Shun llamó mi atención al notarme distraído.

—No, nada.— reaccioné rápidamente negando con mis manos. No podía decirle que me distraje pensando en su sonrisa.

Shun me miró no muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar.

Caminamos un poco mas y ya frente a la estación de Shinjuku, Shun dijo que ahí debíamos partir caminos.

—Ten cuidado.

—Ya te dije que sé cuidarme solo Hyoga, no tienes que preocuparte.— dijo mientras me sonreía, luego giró en sí y se fue alejando del lugar tomando el camino opuesto al mío.

Al día siguiente al ser domingo, no hubo universidad.

Llegué al trabajo junto a Isaak, y ya todos se encontraban ahí. Excepto Shun, que cruzó la puerta del vestuario unos minutos después que nosotros. Se veía agotado, se notaba que había corrido.

—Llegas tarde Shun.— le reclamó Seiya en broma, rodeandolo con un brazo y despeinando sus cabellos con la mano del otro.

—Lo siento, tuve que ir por unas cosas a Shinagawa.— se excusó.

—¡¿Shinagawa?!— dije sorprendido.

Distraído por el ataque de Seiya, dijo algo que me sorprendió.

—Claro, allá vivimos.

Me llamó un poco la atención como Shun se había referido a sí mismo.

Digo un poco porque lo que mas la había llamado fue la reacción de los demás. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento para fijar su preocupada vista en Shun. Este no sabía el por qué, y mucho menos yo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó, al parecer incomodo por la mirada de los demás.

Los muchachos reaccionaron y siguieron en lo que estaban, incluso Seiya lo soltó de su agarre y siguió cambiandose.

Shun dejó pasar el haber sido ignorado y comenzó a cambiarse como ya lo estaban haciendo los demás.

Como siempre, todo iba bien en el trabajo. Todos de aquí para allá atendiendo clientes.

El día pudo haber sido igual que los demas, pero no fue así.

Camino a la barra choqué con Shun, quien iba mirando hacia el piso mientras se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza.

—Shun, ¿estás bien?— le pregunté bastante preocupado-mas de lo que alguna vez habia estado en mi vida-, pero al parecer el dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera respondió a mi pregunta.

Busqué a Aioros con la mirada, y al encontrarlo a lo lejos supervisando como iba todo en el lugar, le hice señas para que viniera hacia nosotros. Se acercó rápidamente, se veía muy preocupado. Se llevó a Shun a la zona de descanso después de pedirme que cubriera la zona de este.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que salieran de ahí, pero Shun ya no vestía su uniforme. Se dirigieron hacia afuera del local, y un poco después regresó el gerente sin Shun junto a él.

Al final del día, antes de cambiarme me acerqué a Aioros.

—¿Qué sucedió con Shun?— le pregunté.

—Se sentía algo enfermo, así que le dije que regresara a casa y lo acompañé a que tomara un taxi.— me explicó. —Gracias por avisarme.

—No es nada. Me preocupé demasiado.— solté sin pensar en lo que decía.

Aioros se quedó mirandome de manera insinuadora por lo que acababa de decir.

—Veo. Así que Shun te preocupa demasiado.— dijo haciendo que reaccionara-para mi sorpresa- con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que logré pronunciar.

Sin más, se fue dejandome a mi, a mi sonrojo y varios pensamientos, atrás.

**Aquí está el capitulo 3-el cual lamento que saliera tan corto. Quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido, en especial el de Saya Uchiha; por ellos he estado demasiado motivada a seguir escribiendo el fic-y lo digo sinceramente ya que soy bastante perezosa-, y a mejorar en los errores que cometo-espero-. **

**Para finalizar, haré lo mejor para que disfruten de esta historia.**

**PD: Intentaré actualizar todos los martes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

Viernes. A un día del cumpleaños de Shun, ciertas emociones que estaban creciendo en mi por él se me hicieron totalmente presentes.

Desde el día en que Shun había salido temprano del trabajo hasta ese entonces, mi manera de verlo no era la misma. Al principio entré en una especie de etapa de negación, la cual me hacía pensar en razones por las cuales no me podía sentir de esa manera, como por el hecho de que él era un hombre al igual que yo-realmente era la única que se me había ocurrido.

Y a la mitad de ese lapso de tiempo, fue que después entré en la etapa de aceptación, y que probablemente ya no había marcha atrás respecto a lo que sentía.

Shun me gustaba.

Era imposible no sentirse de esa manera por alguien tan especial como él. Shun era una persona increíble con una grandiosa personalidad. Me agradaba demasiado pasar tiempo junto a él, escuchar su calmada voz, verlo reír, y muchas más cosas ridículas que me hacían sentir de una manera que jamas había experimentado.

—¡¿Hyoga?!— gritó Sorrento tomandome del brazo para detenerme, al mismo tiempo alejandome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Que sucede?

—Por fin sales de tu trance.— dijo soltando un suspiro —Enserio, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve llamandote?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya no importa. Venia a avisarte que después del trabajo vamos al bar de la otra vez para hablar sobre que vamos hacerle a Shun por su cumpleaños.— me indico Sorrento.

Asentí y seguí atendiendo clientes.

El resto del día seguí pensando en Shun, pero esta vez no específicamente sobre él sino sobre qué haríamos en su cumpleaños, el cual estábamos preparando entre todos.

Cuando se trataba de este tema, no podía dejar de pensar en mi primer día de trabajo, cuando los muchachos hablaron sobre ello y Shun parecía no querer hacer nada.

Después de cerrar, tuve que hacer una de las cosas mas complicadas en mi vida.

—Veo. Así que tienes cosas que hacer.—había dicho Shun cabizbajo.

Verlo de esa manera me había hecho sentir un fea y extraña sensación de dolor en el corazón.

—Lo siento Shun.

Rápidamente, él reaccionó.

—¿Eh? No Hyoga, no tienes por qué sentirlo. No es como si fuera tu obligación que tomáramos el tren juntos.— dijo moviendo las manos de un lado al otro.

—No tengo tanta suerte como para ser obligado a ello.— dije sinceramente, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bajo la cabeza, se colocó la gorra y se despidió de mi antes de salir por la puerta del lugar.

No me molestó su reacción al irse de un momento para otro. Desde que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, era bastante sincero en situaciones como la de hace un momento. Cuando hacía que Shun se sonrojara, este huía de mi, probablemente por la vergüenza que sentía.

Había muchas cosas similares que había dicho, y no sabía si por ello él podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía; aunque si me seguía hablando, tal vez lo había dejado pasar, o simplemente era muy despistado.

Fui el ultimo en llegar al bar. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa redonda de la ultima vez y empezamos ha hablar sobre la celebración del cumpleaños de Shun que se llevaría a cabo en el café.

—Bueno, hasta ahora lo que tenemos preparado es el lugar, comida y bebidas.— revisó Aioros en una libreta.

—Yo me encargaré del pastel.— dijo-por supuesto-Camus.

—Y Sorrento de la música, así que creo que tenemos todo.— concluyó Shiryu.

Había algo que me pareció extraño.

—¿Seremos solo nosotros?— pregunté.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, luego Milo tomó la palabra.

—Sabes que Shun no confía en las personas fácilmente…

—Aunque Hyoga es una excepción.— intervino Seiya de manera insinuante, como lo había hecho el gerente hace un tiempo.

Al tenerlo al lado, lo golpee en la cabeza, y resistiendome a hacerle lo mismo a Isaak que intentaba no reír, miré a Milo para que continuara.

—Bueno, el caso es que por esta razón, se podría decir que somos los únicos amigos de Shun.— concluyó.

Por sus palabras, y también por lo que había dicho Seiya, pensé en lo afortunado que había sido al haber ganado tan rápido la confianza de Shun.

Nos quedamos un rato mas, hablando sobre cosas diferentes a la fiesta.

Ya cuando todos estábamos a punto de irnos, Aioros dijo algo que me había dejado bastante intrigado.

—Recuerden, así no le guste tomar, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de que Shun pueda llegar a ingerir alcohol.

—_¿Por qué será?_— pensé.

Lo dejé pasar, y asentí junto a los demás antes de que cada uno tomara un camino distinto.

Al día siguiente, casualmente frente a la entrada del campus de la universidad vi a Shun llegar a lo lejos-ya que era fácil identificarlo por su usual gorra. Me acerqué hacia él, no sin antes notar que caminaba de una manera bastante desmotivada.

—Shun.— lo llamé.

Se giró hacia a mi, y cuando levantó la cara pude notar que las pequeñas ojeras que solía llevar eran bastante notorias ese día.

—Hyoga.— me saludó con una leve sonrisa —Buenos días.

El cansancio se le notaba hasta en la voz.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté notablemente preocupado. —Te ves demasiado cansado.

Asintió.

—Anoche me acosté mas tarde de lo usual para terminar un ensayo. No tienes que preocuparte, puede que se me pase mas tarde.

—De acuerdo, pero si te sientes demasiado cansado di que estás enfermo y ve a la enfermería a dormir un poco.— dije, y él volvió a asentir.

Nos sentamos en una banca del campus por poco tiempo, tiempo en el que técnicamente obligué a Shun a dormir. Mientras tanto, yo admiré su cara dormida, y me daba mas cuenta de los mucho que me gustaba por lo rápido que latía mi corazón en ese momento por tan solo tenerlo cerca de mi.

Sin pensarlo, recosté su cabeza en mi hombro, y a pesar de haber sentido que mi acción lo había despertado, no lo solté. Recosté mi cabeza en la suya y hablé.

—Shun, feliz cumpleaños.— dije suavemente.

—Gracias.— agradeció, -para mi sorpresa-sin intentar soltarse de mi agarre.

Pasó un tiempo y lo solté. Miré la hora en mi celular y faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, y al no notar a nadie cerca, me acerqué a él-que se encontraba en un trance probablemente por lo que había hecho- y besé su cabeza.

Shun se sobresaltó y puso una mano es esta, y el sonrojo que antes era leve, se había vuelto demasiado notorio.

—Ya empezarán las clases. Nos vemos en el trabajo.— me fui rápidamente sin mirar atrás, reprendiendome a mí mismo por lo que había hecho.

Por la tarde, el plan para distraer a Shun era simple.

Seiya iría a la universidad a interceptarlo y se lo llevaría a comprar parte del inventario para el restaurante que se le había "olvidado" comprar la ultima vez y lo necesitaba a él para no olvidar nada de nuevo.

Cerramos temprano ese día, y empezamos a poner todo en su lugar-que no era demasiado.

Alrededor de las 8, Sorrento avisó que los veía acercarse. Todos nos escondimos.

—Salgan de donde estén.— dijo Shun bastante serio al entrar.

Seiya empezó a hacer señas tras él para avisarnos que era mejor hacerlo. Cada uno fue saliendo de su escondite.

—¡Seiya!, ¿se lo dijiste?— preguntó Isaak.

—¡No! Se dio cuenta al ver el lugar cerrado.— se defendió.

La mirada de Shun reflejaba una mezcla de enojo y seriedad.

—Les dije que no debían hacer esto, a él no le agradará que tome su tiempo.

Todos se quedaron mirando silenciosamente en su dirección. El único en articular palabra poco después fue Seiya.

—Vamos Shun, es tu cumpleaños, hoy usa ese tiempo para ti.

—Seiya tiene razón.— siguió Shiryu —Por una vez no pasará nada.

No entendí nada, pero como siempre, lo dejé pasar.

Shun se quedó callado un tiempo. Luego soltó un gran suspiro mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

—De acuerdo.— accedió.

Los muchachos sonrieron y se acercaron a felicitarlo.

Pasamos un rato agradable juntos, con buenas bebidas, un delicioso pastel y música. Celebramos el cumpleaños de Shun, y aunque en un principio este seguía algo enojado, se le pasó entre bromas y anécdotas.

La cosa termino bastante tarde.

Después de acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, salimos del local. Nos despedimos frente a la puerta y cada uno tomó un camino diferente, y al decir "cada uno", era literal.

—Shun.— lo seguí, y él se detuvo al oír que había sido llamado. —¿No vas a Shinjuku?

Había tomado un camino totalmente opuesto al que solíamos tomar juntos después del trabajo.

—No. Hoy vamos a casa, ya es muy tarde para ir a Shinjuku.

Ignoré la forma en que se había referido a si mismo-la cual usaba de vez en cuando- y le hice una pregunta que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué vas siempre a Shinjuku?

Él se quedó en silencio, como pensando en si decirme o no el por qué.

—Es una larga historia, y la verdad es que no quisiera hablar de ella.

Lo único que pude pensar era que tal vez no me tenía la confianza suficiente como para decirme la verdad, y lo respeté, nos conocíamos hacía un mes y era suficiente para mi con tener el nivel de esta que había ganado en tan poco tiempo.

Deje pasar su respuesta; tal vez algún día lo sabría.

—Así que tendré que ir solo. Debe ser un karma por no haber ido contigo ayer.— dije cambiando de tema. —Lo merezco.

Shun rió.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Hyoga? — rió un poco más y fijó su serena mirada sobre mí —Dices tanto ese tipo de cosas que a veces pienso que te gusto.— Luego noté que había dejado de reír y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho —Lo siento. Ignora lo que dije.

Miró hacia una dirección opuesta de a donde me encontraba.

Acerqué mi cara hacia él, lo tomé de la barbilla y lo obligue a que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Como reacción, se sonrojó. Me quedé mirando fijamente sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban sorpresa.

Mantuve esa posición un largo tiempo-lo cual no sentí de esa manera-, y me alejé de él.

Lo tomé de los brazos, y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Shun, no tienes por qué pensar así. Tu sí me gustas.

**Aquí está el capitulo 4 de este fic. Hasta el momento estoy bastante segura de poder cumplir con lo que dije sobre actualizar cada martes. Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

Después del día en que le confesé mis sentimientos a Shun, se podría pensar que él me estaría evadiendo, pero era yo quien intentaba no toparme con él-lo cual era bastante complicado.

Esa noche, después de mi confesión, Shun no reaccionó. Me alejé de él y me fui antes de que saliera de su trance y me rechazara. Ya estando lejos de él, oí como me llamaba, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminado rápidamente.

En el trabajo, hacía lo posible para no estar solos. Si se me acercaba, buscaba alguna otra cosa que hacer como volver a preguntarle a los clientes si deseaban algo mas.

Después del trabajo, ya no iba a mi casa en Shinjuku; al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Shun empecé a quedarme en la casa de Isaak que vivía en Minato, en dirección contraria de mi hogar.

Una semana después de haber empezado a actuar de esa manera, los muchachos habían notado que estaba evitando a Shun, pero el único que me había cuestionado al respeto fue Isaak un día en su casa después del trabajo.

—Habla.— dijo cuando estábamos en la sala viendo televisión —¿Qué sucedió para que estés actuando de esa manera?

Aparenté no haberlo escuchado y seguí mirando el televisor.

—¡Hyoga! Sé qué me escuchaste.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.— mentí.

Aunque seguía mirando el televisor, pude sentir como la mirada de Isaak se clavaba sobre mí como una daga. No tuve mas opción que encararlo, por lo cual él cambió su mirada a una fría, y por mas de ser molesta, no era intimidante como la otra.

—¿Hablarás?— preguntó.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Cómo había entablado una amistad con Shun, que solíamos tomar juntos el tren a Shinjuku después del trabajo, los sentimientos que había empezado a tener por él, y finalmente lo que había ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños y el por qué lo estaba evitando.

Al finalizar, esperé la risa de Isaak, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Veo.— dijo después de soltar un suspiro —Temes a que Shun te rechace.

Asentí.

Isaak volvió a suspirar antes de golpearme fuertemente en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota!— gritó con una espeluznante expresión de rabia en la cara —¡Deberías dejar de hacerte ideas y escuchar primero lo que tiene que decir Shun!

—¿Eh? ¡¿Y entonces por qué reaccionó de esa manera?! ¡Si no me iba a rechazar, pudo haber dicho algo!— grité también, acariciando aún la zona de mi cabeza que había sido golpeada e ignorando el hecho de que no parecía disgustado porque me gustara un hombre.

Mi amigo se tomó el puente de la nariz y tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.

—Hyoga, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara si un **hombre, **el cual conoce un poco mas de un mes le dice que está enamorado de él?— dijo Isaak mas calmado.

—No le dije precisamente que estaba enamorado de él. Solo que me gustaba.— intenté cambiar el tema.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Responde.

Lo medité un poco, y lo que decía Isaak era cierto. Al confesar mis sentimientos, estaba pensando en mi y no en Shun. Aunque me tuviera confianza, no debí aprovecharme de esta y haberlo puesto en una posición extraña donde-como dijo Isaak-un hombre casi desconocido se le había confesado.

Debí haber pensado antes de hablar.

—Tienes bastante razón.

—¿Cuándo no?— me interrumpió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Mañana hablaré con Shun— dije tras reír por su comentario tan propio de él.

Isaak sonrío aliviado.

—Sabia decisión. Si realmente te rechaza, aquí tienes a tu mejor amigo el cual te llevará por unos tragos para pasar el dolor.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, no me acerqué a Shun inmediatamente, aunque ya no intentaba evitarlo y este cambio se había hecho muy notorio, en especial para él, que sonrió aliviado al respecto cuando seguí la conversación que había empezado en el momento en que nos topamos en la entrada.

Alrededor de las cinco, hora en que usualmente el cafe no estaba muy lleno, tomé a Shun y lo llevé a la zona de descanso, cerrando tras de mi la puerta con llave.

—¡Hyoga!— exclamó sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo con un pequeño brillo de felicidad en los ojos. —¿Qué sucede?

Le indiqué que se sentará y así lo hizo. Tras meditar un poco mejor lo que iba a decir, me senté junto a él.

—Lo siento.

Que Shun estuviera disculpandose había hecho a mi motivación huir. Logré sacar fuerzas de algún lugar, así que empecé a hablar.

—Te entiendo. Es la única respuesta que podía esperar de tu parte, y no me molesta porque sé que te debo parecer desagradable y no te culpo al respecto. La verdad es que no sé con certeza en qué momento empecé a sentir esto por ti, pero al menos quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Ahora, tan solo olvida que dije esto y sigamos siendo amigos.— hablé, dejando salir todo lo que estaba en mi mente mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente. Me levanté de la silla, y esta vez mirando hacia la puerta, terminé de hablar —Espero que me perdones por ser tan desagradable.

Antes de dar el primer paso, Shun me tomó del brazo.

—Lamento haberte hecho pensar que no me gustas.—dijo cabizbajo, lo cual noté cuando me giré hacia él.

—¿No te desagrado?— exclamé sorprendido a lo que Shun había dicho.

El negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, aún cabizbajo.

Sonreí aliviado.

—Entonces podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

Shun fijó su vista en mi rápidamente.

—Hyoga, creo que no me hice entender.— dijo mirando hacia el piso pero con la cabeza en alto —Estoy tratando de decirte que me gustas de la misma manera en que yo te gusto a ti.

No me esperaba algo así. La confesión de Shun llegó de la nada y me había dejado sin palabras.

—Al principio me sorprendí de tu confesión; quiero decir, nos conocíamos desde hacía poco tiempo y sumando el hecho de que ambos somos hombres pensé que estabas bromeando, pero al ver la seriedad en tu rostro me di cuenta de que no era así.— continuó Shun, aun sosteniendo mi brazo y evitando mi mirada —Aquello me sorprendió bastante, y cuando logré reaccionar tu ya te habías alejado. No te negaré que si en ese momento no te hubieras ido, habría rechazado tus sentimientos, pero esta semana que me ignoraste, me sentí solo y vacío; no pude pensar en otra razón que no fuera que en tan poco tiempo también me había enamorado de ti.

El firme agarre que Shun tenía sobre mi se fue debilitando poco a poco hasta que simplemente mi brazo fue liberado.

Yo duré un par de minutos en mi trance, y al reaccionar, noté que Shun estaba cabizbajo de nuevo, pero eso no evitó que su sonrojo no fuera bastante evidente. No pude evitar sonreír demasiado.

Me acerqué a él, me agaché a su altura-pues seguía sentado-, y lo abracé.

—Shun, me haces feliz.— le dije haciendo mi abrazo mas firme —Sal conmigo.

Él se alejó sin deshacer el abrazo completamente.

—Tengo demasiados problemas. No creo que quieras que estos te afecten.— dijo mirando hacia el piso.

Lo tomé por la barbilla e hice que me mirara.

—Creo que me gustas demasiado como para no estar contigo por un detalle tan minúsculo.

—No lo sé Hyoga, enserio que…

—Shun, haré de tus problemas los míos si con eso puedo estar a tu lado.— lo interrumpí.

Él no habló, pero el que haya correspondido mi abrazo tímidamente fue suficiente para saber que su respuesta era "sí".

—¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Eh?— Shun se sobresaltó demasiado al escuchar mi pregunta, tanto que se alejó de mi-aunque sin romper el abrazo. Me miraba con sorpresa reflejada en los ojos y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. —¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

—Me pareció lo correcto. No quiero hacer algo que puedas llegar a odiar.

Shun bajo la mirada dejando que mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos. Luego asintió.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos haciendo que levantara la mirada, la cual evitaba encontrarse con la mía. Seguía bastante sonrojado y temblaba ligeramente.

Lentamente alcancé sus labios con los míos, y lo besé tierna y pausadamente; besé a Shun de una manera diferente a la que alguna vez había besado a alguien, simplemente porque en ese beso intentaba demostrarle amor y no lujuria.

Al terminar de besarlo, volví a abrazarlo.

—Shun, te quiero.

En ese momento, sentí que no necesitaba nada más; que tener a Shun junto a mi sería suficiente para seguir adelante.

Pero aún había muchas cosas que yo no sabía.

**Aquí está el capitulo 5. Perdón si sienten que la historia avanza muy rapido, pero simplemente tengo mas ideas para el futuro de esta, así que puede ser por eso que en tan solo el capitulo 5, Hyoga y Shun ya se encuentran en una relación.**

**Por ultimo, gracias por sus reviews.**


End file.
